


I’ll Tell You No Lies

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Sean had been dreading this moment for weeks, but it felt even worse to be actually doing it; walking side by side with a prison guard, his hand in cuffs on the way to his cell.





	I’ll Tell You No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually quite pleased with this one, it’s the first time I’ve written anything like it before, and I really enjoyed it! It sort of developed into itself the same the characters did, and I’m proud of the result.
> 
> Title is from this phrase that fits quite well, more information here: https://www.phrases.org.uk/bulletin_board/45/messages/1059.html
> 
> And as always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Sean had been dreading this moment for weeks, but it felt even worse to be actually doing it; walking side by side with a prison guard, his hand in cuffs on the way to his cell. He didn’t want to look anybody in the eye, not wanting to provoke them into saying anymore or doing anything more than they already were. Their laughing and cajoling voices intimidated him, he knew that they would react this way, the type that were in this wing of the prison were hardened criminals, the lowest of the low, from murderers to sexual deviants. They were testing him, and he knows that whatever he may do they’d still think they could exploit him. He’s not the type to strike out, doesn’t like violence of any kind, despite what he’s in there for.

The guard that he’s with seems just as weary, strung taught and keeping vigilant just in case the prison turned against the new arrival. It didn’t seem like the brunette in his grasp would retaliate, which is highly unusual for most prisoners that he’s brought to their cells. He almost seems scared, shying away from any other inmate that gets in his face. It’s strange and Felix doesn’t like it, this man seems like he will withdraw into himself, and that can be dangerous for someone that lives in these walls, people like that have the chance of being forgot about, left to turn into a shell of themselves, and he doesn’t want that. This man may have been charged of something bad enough to end up in here, but he doesn’t seem like most others. Officer Kjellberg wants to make sure to keep an eye on him.

At least he’s in a cell on his own, it’s small mercies like that that will hopefully make his time in there slightly easier to come to terms with. 

Sleep doesn’t come easily to him that night. Especially when he can hear the person in the cell next to him tapping the wall and laughing. It sets him on edge, especially knowing that he’s stuck with a neighbor who will go out of their way to make him feel like that. Exhaustion takes hold in the end, allowing him to drop to sleep before thoughts can fill his mind again.

He decides to keep to himself, staying out of everyone’s way at meals is the best thing he can do to try not to attract attention. He sits on the floor with his food tray and tries to keep as inconspicuous as he can. It isn’t the most comfortable but it’s better than sitting at the tables.

Officer Kjellberg notices Sean isolating himself consistently over the past couple of days. He thought that the other would have come out of his shell slightly, but instead he secludes himself in his cell or in the smallest space he can find. his plan of being as invisible as possible doesn’t seem to be working though, it makes the other inmates think he’s vulnerable, easier to take advantage of if he’s coming across as weak, and it doesn’t take much for them to get that opinion 

The guys had come over to him on the fourth day, he honestly thought they would have done this sooner, that keeping out of their way could only last a day or two, but they’ve exceeded his expectations. He watches them as they beeline towards where he’s sitting, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest as he tries to keep a straight face.

Before they can come any closer the guard steps between them. “Now, I think that would be a bit of a stupid decision, don’t you?” He warns lowly, hand resting over his radio, ready to call others, should he need them.

They seem to get the message, backing off with a small smile, as if they weren’t about to cause bodily harm. Sean doesn’t feel happy enough about this situation to feel smug at seeing them turn tail.

Officer Kjellberg comes over to him, a furrow between his brows but his face a lot softer than Sean expected, especially considering who he’s looking at. Someone that stays here doesn’t deserve kindness like this man has just shown him. “You okay?” Kjellberg asks him.

“Yeah, thank you,” it’s the first time he’s spoken for just under a week. It feels strange in comparison to how bubbly he used to be, he’s a lot different from the chatty guy who couldn’t get enough of talking to people.

The officer huffs. “You don’t need to thank me, I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I just let them do what they want.”

“No, I spose not.” He can’t help but feel awkward, he’s not used to keeping up conversation anymore either.

“I’ll try to keep an eye on them,” Kjellberg vows seriously.

Sean eyes him in slight suspicion, wondering what a guard would get out of protecting him, but he doesn’t want to turn down the kindness. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” he says, then walks away.

It turns out that officer Kjellbergs protection doesn’t help much, in fact it seems to make the inmates more eager to continue where they left off before the man stopped them. Which is exactly what they are doing, they have him cornered in an almost empty hallway, they chose the perfect time for this, the officers that normally watch here are swapping over for lunch, leaving it empty for five minutes or so, just the right amount of time for them to cause some damage. His back hits the wall as the largest of them shove him back into it. “You can’t fight your own battles without getting the guard to help you?” He spits, causing a resounding chuckle from the other two.

“We don’t want you talking to him anymore. What were you even saying, huh? Spilling secrets?” He demands, and when he doesn’t get an answer he gives him a swift punch to the gut then stands back to let his friends have their fun.

The sound of thumps bounce around the space as they hit any part of him they can before their time runs out. He tries to keep and pained noises to himself, he doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how bad it hurts, but it’s written all over his face in the form of a bloody nose, he almost feels numb by the end as they ease off, pain pulsing in every limb, and they saunter off after saying, “if we hear about you saying anything to that guard again, then you’ll come out a lot worse than this.”

The five minute turn around isn’t even up yet he thinks blankly, slumped against the wall bonelessly. He doesn’t want to even try moving himself yet, it just feels a lot easier to stay where he is.

Kjellberg comes into his shift he almost doesn’t know what to do with what he finds. Sean is lain against the wall like a teddy bear without its stuffing, and he almost thinks that he’s knocked out or worse as he radios the medic while coming closer, but he takes a breath as the other blearily lifts his head, his eyes drooping sleepily. “Sean, what- what happened here?” He asks.

“C- can’t tell you,” Sean returns with, his tongue feeling weighed down in his mouth.

Kjellberg brows furrow, wanting to push but he knows that he needs to get Sean to the medic. “Do you think you’ll be able to stand?” He checks, getting a small shrug in reply. He hefts the other up by holding under his arms, it’s painful but necessary he knows, seeing Sean clench his teeth. They take it slow and gentle, and Kjellberg is glad that the medical room isn’t too far away. 

He waits outside to give them privacy as the medic checks Sean over. The inmate is in there for a while, but Kjellberg knows that’s only because of the amount of his injuries, and when he comes out he looks no less worse for ware, but at least he’s been patched up. “You okay?”

Sean hums noncommittally in response.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me who did this?” Kjellberg tries, watching the other as they walk side by side again.

“I can’t, I just can’t,” Sean hisses quietly, and it’s the most emotion the officer has heard in the others voice.

Kjellberg sighs. “Okay, if you want to keep this to yourself then I’ll let you, but if you change your mind then just- tell me.” He says, because he knows that he can’t get anything more from the man if he is insisting of keeping the knowledge to himself. “I’ll watch out for you.”

Sean's eyebrows furrow, he wants to ask what the guard gets out of protecting him, but he doesn’t want to annoy him with the questioning. Doesn’t want to push away the only person who seems to care about his existence in this place. 

The banging on the wall that night sets him on edge. All he wanted to do was sleep, his body was aching and he just wanted to fade away into his dreamless rest. Despite his neighbor he seemed to drop off of exhaustion at some point anyway.

One of the guys had cornered him literally that next day. ‘It seems that they really can’t get enough of me,’ he thinks to himself drolly. 

“You didn’t learn, did you, was that warning not enough?” The man seethes, grabbing him on his arm, making Sean hiss in pain. Seeing the look on his face the other grips tighter, a self satisfied smile settling over the larger mans features.

“Stay away from that guard, do you understand?” He sneers, getting into Seans space threateningly. With no other choice, Sean nods fervently, just wanting the guy to let him go.

And he does, a little more violently than Sean wanted; shoving him backwards and knocking the air out of the brunette as he's knocked onto the floor. The guy walks away without giving him another look. Sean checks his arm, and with one glance he can see a bruise forming in the shape of the man's fingers. He’s wearing short sleeves, and it’s the only length he has, so he knows that everybody will be able to see the warning whether he likes it or not.

He picks himself up and sets about going back to what he was doing before; keeping out of everyone’s way while trying to get breakfast. He has his tray with food and is just about to go back to his usual spot when Kjellberg comes over as subtly as he can get away with. “Why do you have that bruise? Did they-?” He stops himself.

Sean gives him a nod and hears a sad sigh from the other. He’s weighing up whether he should tell or not, but he figures that the guys won’t be appeased no matter how much he stays away from the guard, they’ll always find a reason to hurt him. “I- yeah, the biggest guy, with the brown hair, he came over and grabbed me, telling me to say away from you, like the last time.”

Kjelberg seems at a loss for words, but he still asks, “why didn’t you tell me the first time? I could have stopped them quicker and you never have had to see them again.”

“I didn’t want to cause trouble, I mean, look at me, there’s no way I’m strong enough do do anythin’ against them.”

“Why are you telling me now?”

“I don’t want to let people take advantage of me anymore I spose, I’m not an outgoing sorta person, I don’t tell people things like this normally, there’s no point. Not anymore. I’ve been told I’m lying and put down too many times for that, I just hope you aren’t lying to me now.” 

It saddens Kjellberg that this man has experienced these things. He doesn’t seem the type of person to have earned that either, despite his charge. Felix shakes his head. “No, I’m not lying to you, I’ll speak to someone so that those guys can be transferred, it’s too dangerous to keep them here.”

Sean feels all of the tension seep out of his bones, and he lets out a breath. “Thank you, honestly.” 

The next day Sean notices that there's a noticeable absence, though it's definitely a welcome one. He thinks that the guys had been transferred in the night, and he’s glad that he won't have to deal with their anger as they're led out of the door. The quiet is new but comfortable and he feels like the heavy atmosphere has lifted. Even with the circumstance he feels more carefree than he has in a while. He thanks Kjellberg with a grateful look when he sees the other when he’s on his way for breakfast, and the other gives him a smile.

With the others gone he feels more comfortable to be talking with the guard. He knows now that the other isn’t looking to catch him out or put him down like others before him, he seems like a genuine guy that just wants to talk to him for whatever reason. One day they come upon the subject of his conviction, it's a bit of a sore spot to him but he’s gone over it so many times that its made him numb to it in a weird sort of way. “How did you get your charge?” Kjellberg asks him conversationally around a bite of his sandwich, he’d recently taken to eating with Sean, his explanation had been ‘you’re far more interesting than the other guards.’ 

“I- I don’t know.”

Kjellbergs brows knit. “But there must be a reason.”

“There isn’t,” Sean says for what must be the millionth time. “Because i didn’t do it.”

“What? But- you’ve got a murder charge,” Kjellberg reasons.

“I know, but because I was the best suspect on an undermanned case I got charged with first degree murder,” Sean says, going over the same thing that’s been going around in his mind since he got in that courtroom. “I mean, the guy was my best friend, I wouldn’t have…” he scratches his cheek. “Never mind, you don’t want to hear this, you probably do too often anyway.”

“No, I- I can always tell when someone is telling the truth by now, and the rest never are, but… I don’t know, I trust you a lot more than the rest and I never do that, I never get to know the people here any more than their name and charge, I haven’t wanted to, but you’re different than them, and if what you’re saying is true then- I need to help.”

“You- you believe me?”

“I do, and I’ll try to clear your name, if you want me to.” It’s then that Sean leans forward to give him an awkward one armed hug, and it’s the most contact he’s had in his whole time in there.

Kjellberg goes straight to his boss after he’s done with his shift, recounting exactly what Sean had told him. The woman was dubious but she had no reason to question one of her best guards, and promised that she would look into it. 

When he saw Sean the next day he almost couldn’t wait to tell him, but he knew he’s got to keep this fairly quiet, otherwise the other inmates wouldn’t like it. At lunch he decided to tell him. Placing his wrapped sandwich down on the table but not eating it like normal made Sean suspicious. “What’s the matter?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was able to speak to my boss though, and she said she’d look into your case again,” Kjellberg explained. He had expected Sean to be overjoyed with the news but the other looked mortified. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought- I thought that you would be the one to look into it, not someone else.”

The guards brows furrow. “No, I can’t do something like that only on my own, it’s too advanced for my position, was I wrong to go to someone else?”

Sean drags a hand over his face. “No, you weren’t wrong, but this just gives them the chance to find stuff against me, or relocate me to another prison, and I don’t want that,” he says, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“There’s no way that they can do that, all they’ll do is look over the evidence again, there's no reason to relocate you when you’re perfectly fine here, I promise you.”

Sean takes a breath. “Good, cause I’d miss your ugly face too much.” They can both hear how fond that comes out though, despite the laugh that it startles out of the blonde.

It takes some time to get any idea of how the case is going. Sean notices Kjellberg have to leave at one point in the day for the first ever time, it gets his suspicions up and sets him on edge slightly, though he trusts the other with whatever it is, and if it was bad the guard probably would have told him by now. He hopes.

Kjellberg was chosen to deliver some good news to Sean, as the person closest to him they thought he was the best for the job, and he couldn’t be happier with the position, honestly. He goes to the other during free period, going to his side of Seans position on the floor. He slides down the wall, dropping slowly to the floor next to the inmate. “What’s going on?” Sean asks him.

“I’ve uh- got some news,” he starts with. A look of trepidation comes over Sean's face and he’s quick to reassure, “no, it’s nothing like you probably think. I was pulled out by my manager earlier, she said she had some good news and told me that the evidence isn’t adding up, so they’re gonna need you to recount everything again.”

Sean sits there in silence for a second, letting the news sink in. All he can feel is relief, relief that they believe him, relief that there’s proof to show what actually happened, but it makes him anxious that he’s going to have to tell everything over again. He lets out a deep sigh. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I wanted to be the one to, and she thought that would be best too,” Kjellberg says quietly.

“You’ll have to thank your manager for me,” Sean chuckles. 

“I’m sure she knows, don’t worry about it.”

The guard picks himself up, wanting to leave Sean alone to think over the news for a while but the other touches his arm before he can. “I feel a bit cliche, but I don’t even know your name,” Sean says.

“It’s Felix,” he says quietly, then claps Sean on the shoulder before walking back to his post.

Felix helps Sean with his anxiety leading up to the interview, reassuring him when he thought everything would go wrong. The day comes around almost too quickly, and Felix is leading Sean to it before the other can second guess himself. As they come upon the door they stop for a second, and Felix takes the chance to say something. “You’re gonna do fine, only you and one other knows the truth, you just need to show them that there’s someone else, they can only listen to what you’re gonna say,” Felix reassures.

Sean sighs. “I know you’re right, it just doesn’t make retelling it any easier.”

Felix puts a hand on his arm. “I know.” It’s then that someone appears from inside the room. Felix gives the officer a nod, trusting him to take care of Sean. The other flicks his gaze to Felix for a second, then takes hold of Seans arm and brings him into the room without a word.

Felix waits outside for the duration of Seans time in the room. No matter how long it takes he wants to stand there, wants to be the first face that the man sees and have the ability to comfort him should he need it. Sean is escorted out of the room a while later, his face is red, tear tracks are visible on his cheeks and his eyes look tired and swollen. When he sees Felix the Irishman gives him a smile. “How did it go?” Felix asks him gently, taking him from the officer.

“It… went as well as it could,” Sean said quietly, beginning to walk away from the room, Felix next to him holding his arm.

“Good, they shouldn’t need to bring you back in for anything like that again, if this does go to court to dispute your sentence then they’ll just play the footage and ask you a few questions. You did great! You should be proud of yourself, I am,” Felix praises.

“Thank you for waiting for me, I thought you’d go back.”

“I couldn’t go back and leave you on your own to be without me could I?” He huffs.

Sean didn’t say anything, so they just walked back in comfortable silence.

It turned out that because of that interview Seans case had been approved to go to court to reevaluate his sentence. Sean has been overjoyed when Felix had told him, hugging the guard close and crying happy tears into his shoulder. “Thank you so fuckin’ much,” he had said quietly.

Felix didn’t know how to respond so just hugged him tighter

The courtroom was a stressful cacophony of noise, it stressed Sean out, being surrounded by so many people that would judge him for his charge, it would only take one person to say something and embarrass him for the rest to join. Thankfully the judge entered the room before any of his fears to occur. His gaze flicks to where Felix is sat, he feels glad that the other had wanted to come and support him. 

Even with Seans anxiety it all goes much better than he could have ever hoped for. The amount of evidence they had compiled in his favour was staggering, it seemed that they’d really pulled out all the stops to try and help him and he was grateful. The judge seemed just as impressed after he’d seen it all laid out in front of him. Towards the end Sean could feel his nerves spiking, expecting even with all the evidence that nothing would change but instead his expectations were steamrolled by the judges words. “I don’t quite know how the justice system has failed Mr. McLoughlin so spectacularly but I’m glad that we can resolve this now. I hereby shorten his sentence and he shall be released in two weeks time,” he announced with a smile.

Sean felt all air leave his body in a whoosh of a breath, and his breath hitched as he inhaled. Great relief floods him and a smile spreads across his face. The judge leaves the room and everyone starts packing up and filtering out of the room. Sean stay sat, waiting for Felix to come over and take him back to his cell where the news has chance to sink in properly.

Almost everyone had left when Sean had felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to be met with Felix's smiling face, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Sean felt the overwhelming want to give him a hug. So that’s exactly what he did. He jumped up from his seat and gave the other a tight embrace. Felix was stock still for a second before he wrapped his arms around Sean in return. They stood there for what could have been hours, but was more likely minutes and Sean enjoyed the contact as much as he could, wrapped up in Felix's arms he felt safer than he had felt within memory.

With that out of the way Sean could finally begin to think about planning the rest of his life. it was intimidating that he would soon be thrust into the big wide world once more, but this was something that he’d been waiting for. He’d never thought he would actually get the chance to though, with a life sentence previously all that was in his future.

He did have one conundrum though: where he was going to live. He didn’t have anyone to turn to for a place to stay, and his old flat had probably got new tenants by now. 

It was the only thing that was dragging him down, giving him a reminder of the situation that he’s in. He’d asked Felix casually one day what someone in his situation would do, thinking that the guard would know better than he does.

Felix turns to him with a curious look. “You can just stay with me,” he says it as if it’s obvious.

“What? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why would you want me to?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I’m not worried about having a flatmate,” Felix says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I- that would be great, thank you,” Sean concedes.

The day before he’s set to be released Sean packs up his small amount of things. His thoughts go melancholie, and he has a seat on the side of his bed, a small bundle of pictures in hand. He takes a sigh as he flips through them for the first time in quite a while —he hadn’t wanted to bring back painful memories of the outside before now—and he comes across pictures of friends, family, him among most of them with a smile on his face, happy as can be despite what he unknowingly has in his future. He gives a sad smile at old friends. One in particular brings tears to his eyes, standing in between Seans sisters is who he had been accused of murdering. It had been a Christmas party one year that Sean's family had thrown and, being Sean's best friend, had obviously had to attend. It had been such a great time. The next picture is one of the two of them that Sean's brother had taken, Sean had turned the music up on the player in the living room despite his mother’s exasperated shout from the kitchen, and they had laughed and danced stupidly without a care for anyone around them, and Malcolm had decided to immortalise the moment with an old beaten up disposable camera. Sean takes in every detail for a time, remembering every aspect of his friends face before he carefully puts the stack away in his moving box.

He’d said silent farewells to the place that he’d kept him for the past couple of months. It had taken a while, but he’d come to peace with the place over the past weeks, surprisingly enough. He’d hated it but had now come to terms with the fact that he didn’t belong in it, hadn’t belonged in that since he stepped in the door, and he didn’t have any reason to feel frustrated about that anymore, to blame himself and give his mind time to convince him that he must be there because he did something wrong, there must be. Now he knows that there definitely isn’t anything that’s shackling him to the place, he’s done nothing wrong, he wouldn’t be standing beside Felix now if there was. “You okay?” Felix asks, the box of Seans stuff under his arm, even after Sean had insisted that he could carry it himself.

“Yeah, I just… never thought I’d see the day,” he replied softly.

Felix puts an arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad it’s here though, and that you agreed to stay at my place.”

“Of course i did, I’m just surprised that you’re okay with me stayin’ at your place.”

They reach Felix's car and the blonde unlocks the doors with the touch of a button on his keys, Sean watching the surroundings as Felix unlatched the back door, he puts the small box on the seat gently goes around to sit in the drivers side. Sean almost doesn’t want to go inside another small space again, but he knows it’s necessary, and he’ll be able to go out at the destination. 

The ride is quiet, the only noise being the sound of wind through Seans open window as he enjoys the breeze and the soft sound of music coming out of the cars speakers, the first of its kind that Sean has heard in months.

He feels calmer than he thought he would as they pull up outside of a flat. Sean doesn’t want to spend another moment inside the vehicle with the sights and smells surely outside of the door. Felix walks around the car to get Seans box off of the back seat while the other gets out and surveys his surroundings, the blonde walks up to the flat and unlocks the door, walking inside, wanting to give Sean a chance to have a look around the area in which he’s going to be staying for the foreseeable future. Once Sean has seen enough of the street and people begin to watch him warily for suspiciously standing on the pavement for however long he had been, he follows Felix inside, shutting the door behind him. He hears the skittering of tiny feet on the floor, and a black pug is at his legs quickly, jumping up excitedly at the new arrival, a sandy one shortly behind, keeping its distance. Sean almost can’t believe the sight of them, but he leans down to give the dog a scratch behind the ear.

He hears feet padding closer before he hears Felix huff. “I see you met the dogs.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know you had any, they’re lovely,” Sean admits, righting himself from his bent position.

“I think they like you, they never even act this way with me.” He doesn’t sound resenting of the fact, though.

“I give superior pets in comparison to you, and they can obviously tell,” Sean remarks casually, taking his shoes off.

That makes Felix let out a surprised laugh. “They won’t pass up the opportunity to be near you.”

“Of course they won’t, they’re smart, and I like them,” he says, beginning to feel at ease in the space.

“Feel free to have a look around in your own time, your bedroom is upstairs, second door on the left, I hope it’s okay,” Felix explains. “Do you want a drink?”

“I’m sure it’s perfect, thank you and yes, black coffee two sugars, if that’s okay?” 

“I asked didn’t I?” Felix smiles warmly, going down the hall to where there must be a kitchen so that he can make the beverage.

Sean goes straight up the stairs to look at the bedroom Felix has set aside for him, feeling excited about it even if the room only has a bed. He can’t wait to go to sleep in an actual bed again. He finds a plush bed, with clothes set out on the soft sheets. He gasps at the gesture, never having expected such a nice thing, and he picks each one up feeling each piece of fabric. After he’s refolded the clothes he finds that there’s an envelope on the pillow, an ‘S’ on the paper, and he rips into it as delicately as he can. It’s a simple note, but that doesn’t take the meaning of the words away, in fact it adds to it. ‘Welcome home’ it reads, and tears wet Seans lashes, he sits on the side of the bed, rereading the words until he’s memorised the loops and swirls of Felix's handwriting. The door cracks open as Felix comes through, two mugs in his hands and Jack takes the one that’s given to him gratefully. “I had to guess your size, I just hope they fit,” the blonde says as he perches next to the other.

“I- I can’t believe you’ve done all this for me,” Sean says dumbfoundedly.

“You deserve to have just as much as anyone else, and if I can get you a few clothes why wouldn’t i?” Felix reasons, taking a sip from his mug.

“But still, thank you for everything you’ve done for me, there aren’t many people that would do what you have for someone like me,” Sean expresses.

Felix watches him with a mix of emotions in his blue eyes. “I just felt that something wasn’t right with the situation you were in, you definitely weren’t the type of person that I normally see with your charge, most plead that they hadn’t done it, but you can see it in their eyes that they have, you were just- I needed to do something, and I’m glad I did. Glad that you’re here,” Felix says warmly.

Seans words have escaped him, what can he say to such kind words? He’s not used to such praise. He takes a sip of his drink, the liquid a comforting warmth as it slips down his throat, but it still isn’t a match for the growing warmth in his heart that he feels for the man beside him.

Felix keeps his eyes on the other, a fond smile on his face. He knows they’d be alright, no matter how long it takes them, he will be there for Sean through anything.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and come see me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
